CASILLERO 2512
by Akira Cassidy
Summary: Eren esta enamorado del chico que tiene el casillero 2512/ historia corta/ Riren
1. Chapter 1

**Eren está enamorado del chico del casillero 2512.**

Hoy fue mi primer día en la Preparatoria, iré a la misma que Armin y Mikasa, estoy muy feliz.

Cuando llegue Jean me empujo, tiro mis libros y se fue riendo, un chico de cabello negro me ayudo a levantarlos, Me dijo que se llamaba Levi Ackerman y tiene el casillero 2512.

Le conté sobre Levi, a Armin y Mikasa, ella me dijo que él era su primo, Levi me saludo durante El receso, es muy guapo.

Hoy olvide mi libro de Química y Levi y yo leímos juntos, pude oler su perfume, huele a menta.

Hoy le regrese El golpe a Jean, pero cuando El me quiso golpear, Levi lo detuvo.

Vi a Mikasa hablando con Levi, cuando le pregunte sobre que, ella me dijo "asuntos familiares", Armin dice que Mikasa está enamorada de mí.

Yo estoy Enamorado de Levi Ackerman, hoy alguien escondió mi mochila y Levi la encontró, Mikasa está muy cabreada.

Armin me dijo que El y Jean tiene una relaciÃ³n, eso me molesto porque Jean es una horrenda persona, pero estoy feliz si Armin es feliz.

Últimamente Annie Leonthard mira mucho a Mikasa, ella parece no notarlo.

Hoy vi a Levi hablando con Petra Ral, Hanjie dice que Petra esta enamorada de Levi.

Yo también estoy enamorado de Levi, Odio a Petra.

Mikasa al fin noto El acoso de Annie, pero pensó que me veía a mí y se cabreo. Hoy Annie la reto a una pelea en El campo.

A mitad de la pelea, Annie beso en los labios a Mikasa, esta se sonrojo y salió corriendo, Annie gano la pelea, Vi a Petra Ral del brazo de Levi.

Mikasa no fue hoy a El colegio, Annie se sentó con nosotros y nos preguntó cosas sobre Mikasa, Levi me presto su libro de Mate para que copiara la tarea que no hice.

Annie compro una caja de bombones y escribí¨® una nota sobre esta, nos pidiÃ³ que se la diéramos a Mikasa, cuando lo hicimos, ella se sonrojo.

Vi a Levi meter sus libros a su casillero, cuando pensaba en ir a hablar con él, llego petra.

Le dije a Mikasa, Armin Y Annie que estoy enamorado de Levi, Annie me aconsejo que lo retara a una pelea, Mikasa me dijo que podamos matar a petra, yo rechaza ambas ideas.

Levi ha salido dos meses con Petra, y ella siempre parecía Feliz, eh visto a Petra llorando.

Hanjie Zoe, es la mejor amiga de Levi y me dijo que ellos terminaron.

Yo sabía que eso era malo, pero me puse muy feliz, le conté© a los chicos, Armin me dijo que esa era mi oportunidad.

Hoy cuando Levi se encontraba en El casillero 2512 Fui a hablar con Él, creo que se Alegró de verme.

Mikasa y Annie Últimamente están muy empalagosas, Armin cree que están muy enamoradas.

Hoy fuimos los 6 a tomar un café descubrí que a Levi le gusta el negro.

Ya se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad, Mikasa y Levi nos invitaron a Miami con su familia, al parecer los Ackerman son muy ricos.

Annie, Jean y Armin irán, yo aún no pido permiso, Levi me dijo que él puede pedir le permiso a mis padres.

Levi pidió permiso a mi familia para hacer el viaje, ellos inmediatamente aceptaron, Levi tiene un gran dominio de la oratoria cuando se lo propone.

Petra tiene un novio nuevo, se Llama Auro Bossard, es el que trata de parecerse a Levi.

Publicaron la calificación de los finales, Levi obtuvo el primer lugar, Mikasa el segundo y Armin el tercero, Yo obtuve el decimocuarto.

Las vacaciones empezaron hoy, cuando salimos de clase, Levi me acompaño a casa.

Ayer me declare a Levi, el sonrió y me dijo " ya te estabas tardando" me quede mudo, ¿desde cuándo lo sabía?, tomo mi barbilla y de dio un suave beso, me sonroje y él dijo que era lindo.

Hice mis maletas, Mikasa me dijo que llevara ropa de calor, por iríamos a la playa.

El viaje en avión, fue muy largo, desde New York hasta Miami, Levi tomo mi mano durante todo el camino, ahora ya somos novios, Jean se burló de mí y Levi lo golpeo.

Annie me dijo que en Miami hay muchos cocodrilos, ya no tengo ganas de tocar el agua.

No sé cómo se las arreglaron los menores de los Ackerman, pero Mikasa dormirá con Annie y yo con Levi, Armin dormirá con la Tía Doris y Jean, no pare de burlarme de Jean.

La casa de Playa de los Ackerman es enorme, y tiene un patio colosal, Levi dice que parezco un ratón asustado, así es como me siento.

Kuchel la madre de Levi es muy amable, aprieta mis mejillas y me llama cariño.

Annie le gano en las vencidas a l Tío Kenny, Jean, Armin a mí y Simón, Levi no quiso jugar, todos perdimos nuestro dinero, Mikasa y Annie se burlaron de nosotros.

Jugamos "Tiraditas" en la piscina, Annie en los hombros de Mikasa, Armin en los de Jean, quise cargar a Levi pero pesaba mucho, sin embargo Levi me levanto como si yo fuera una pluma, Mikannie, volvió a ganar.

Mikannie así las llama el tío Kenny y dice que si nos descuidamos ellas nos patearan el trasero, bueno a todos menos a Levi.

Hoy fuimos a la playa, no quise entrar por los cocodrilos, Levi me dijo que los cocodrilos solo Vivian en los pantanos.

Mikasa y Annie nos jugaron la broma del tiburón, Armin termino llorando, esas mujeres nos van a matar, Levi ni siquiera se inmuto, él es muy serio siempre.

Durante la noche Contamos historias de terror, esta vez Armin y Jean lograron asustar a Mikasa y Annie, Kuchel nos regañó.

Dormí con Levi en la misma cama, me moría de miedo.

Esa noche, nosotros tuvimos sexo, Levi fue muy suave conmigo.

Al otro día me dolía la cadera, Armin lo noto y se burló de mí, ya se la había pegado algo de Jean.

Más tarde fuimos a la ciudad, donde tome muchas fotos y se las mande a mis padres, Mikasa y Annie parecían niñas pequeñas corriendo y riendo, estaban muy felices, al final terminamos cargando todas sus bolsas de compra, ahí quedo el dinero que perdimos.

Annie me dio una caja, color Azul y a Armin igual, tenía un bote de lubricante, Armin no paro de reír al ver mi cara de tomate.

Esa noche no hicimos nada, Levi dijo que lo mejor era dejar a mi cuerpo descansar, agradecí su cuidado, aun así dormimos en la misma cama.

El día después de nochebuena, navidad es el cumpleaños de Levi, todos le dimos un regalo, y partimos la tarta de moras con queso crema la favorita de Levi.

******"***"

Los Ackerman reclamaron a Levi por nacer el mismo día de navidad, "Y ahora tengo que comprar dos regalos para el pitufo" dijo Kenny, Levi estaba muy cabreado, Mikasa reía a carcajadas.

El tío Kenny que al parecer tenía fama de indiscreto durante la cena pregunto" Entonces Eren ¿Quién da y quien recibe?"

La expresión de Levi no cambio en lo mas mínimo, yo estaba rojo hasta el alma," ¿Porque me lo pregunta a mí?"

"Porque de Levi no obtendré respuesta, pero es obvio que tu eres el pasivo" sentía me moría en cualquier momento,

"Anda ya dejarlo Kenny" Levi tranquilizar el ambiente, "Y tu rubio das o recibes" cuestiono a Armin, verlo en tercera persona era muy gracioso.

Las vacaciones pasaron volando, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había que regresar a El colegio.

Hay unos chicos nuevos, Ella se llama Isabel Magnolia y El Farlan Church, Isabel mira mucho a Levi.

Jean se hizo amigo de Farlan, y lo llevo a comer con nosotros, también a Isabel.

Isabel está coqueteando con Levi, pero él no le hace caso, eso me pone más tranquilo.

Hoy Levi está muy cabreado, al parecer Isabel le ha dejado una nota en su casillero pidiéndole una cita.

Levi no asistió a la cita, así que fuimos a comer un helado, Farlan entro a el equipo de futbol como Jean y Levi.

Isabel se enteró que Levi y yo tenemos una relación, me mira como si quisiera matarme, le diré a Mikasa y Annie.

Fue un error decirles a ellas, ahora la miran mal, Levi dice que no me preocupe, porque no le gustan las pelirrojas.

Hoy cuando iba a la cafetería Isabel, me dio un golpe, yo no se lo devolví porque ella es una mujer.

No le conté nada a Levi, se lo dije a Armin y me dijo que lo mejor era hablar con ella.

Ella no quiso hablar, me ignoro.

Quede con Levi en la biblioteca, pero ella me alcanzo antes de llegar y me golpeo, yo no le regrese los golpes porque no debes golpear a una mujer.


	2. Capitulo 2

Cuando Levi me vio, me llevo a la enfermería y hablamos con la orientadora.

Isabel fue suspendida 1 semana.

Levi estaba más protector que antes, y Mikannie me sigue a donde Levi no podía ir conmigo, como las extra clase, Levi iba a futbol, y nosotros a Karate.

Isabel también iba a Karate.

Me encogió como pareja para pelear.

No quise darle ningún golpe, Annie está decepcionada de mí, dice que de que sirvieron las palizas que me dio, sino golpeo a la cabeza de cerrillo.

Levi también me regaño, Mikasa hablo con el entrenador Nila sobre el "problema" y este dijo que ya no entrenaría con Isabel.

Ahora entreno con Hitch, ella es muy despistada.

Levi está más tranquilo.

Hoy me quedare a esperar a Levi, después del entrenamiento.

Encontré a Isabel en el pasillo.

Me golpeo y me encerró un una taquilla, es tan fuerte como Annie.

Por suerte traía el móvil y le mande un texto a Mikasa, ella venía con Annie y trajo a Levi.

Mikasa dijo que golpearía a Isabel, Annie dijo que ella también.

Mi educación me impide golpear a una mujer.

Levi Me abrazo y me llamo tonto, este acoso tenía que parar. Rol

Levi puso en su perfil de Facebook, que tenía una relación conmigo.

Eso fue un ¡Boom! En la escuela.

Isabel esta roja como su cabello.

Mikasa y Annie le tendieron una trampa.

Llevaron a la perfecta Rico al pasillo donde yo pasaría solo, Isabel me siguió, trate de dialogar con ella, y esta me ataco con un Cúter, Rico la vio, Hizo un corte en mi mejilla.

Isabel fue expulsada.

Mikasa y Annie están Felices…

Levi, es muy empalagoso, y no deja de besarme delante de las chicas, algunas parecen emocionadas.

Hoy fui al cine con Levi, puedo jurar que vi a Isabel siguiéndonos.

Le dije a Levi, y se puso a la defensiva.

Armin dice que soy un paranoico.

El papa de Jean es el Máximo encargado de la policía, Jean le conto sobre el problema.

Nos dijo que notificáramos a la policía sobre el asunto y que no importan su género debía de defenderme, ante una corte con todas las evidencias y los testigos, ella no podía hacer nada.

Farlan nos contó que Isabel lo llamo para pedirle ayuda, para quitarme del camino, él se negó

Hoy fuimos los 8 a la plaza, si Farlan empezó una relación con Hitch, y Todos tuvimos la sensación de ser seguidos.

Hitch logro sacarle una foto a Isabel.

Levi quiere que hablemos con el papá de Jean.

Le conté a mis padres ellos están muy preocupados.

Compraron un perro amaestrado y pusieron alarmas.

Hablamos con el señor Kirschtein, él dijo que lo único que faltaba, era una prueba definitiva.

Mikasa puso en Facebook que iríamos al Centro comercial, era el anzuelo solo faltaba que Isabel lo Pescara.

En el centro comercial la pasamos bien, Annie dijo haber visto a Isabel, pero ella no se acercó.

Jean dijo que el objetivo era yo, que lo mejor sería ir al baño solo y ver si ella me seguía, el señor Kirschtein, mando unos oficiales a cuidarnos.

Me encamine a el baño, Levi y Mikasa me siguieron con la mirada.

Entre al baño y poco después entro Ella.

Tenía una navaja en sus manos.

Se veía muy mal, su cabello estaba corto como el mío, pero parecía que lo había cortado ella, iba vestida como hombre, en sus brazos observe grandes cortes, sus ojos verdes ahora se veían opacos y tenía enormes ojeras.

Me asustes y retrocedí.

Ella me siguió, todo su cuerpo temblaba, excepto sus manos, el agarre en la navaja se mantenía firme.

 **Me ataco, y la esquive, trate de quitarle la navaja, pero la enterró en mi hombro, grite, Levi entro corriendo, y los policías tras él, me levanto, entonces todo se volvió negro.**


	3. Epílogo

_Epilogo_

Cuando desperté, Levi estaba sentado a un lado de la camilla, mi hombro estaba vendado y había una aguja conectada a mi muñeca, Annie abrazaba a Mikasa en una esquina de la habitación y mis padre me veían preocupados, Levi tomo mi mano y me conto que Isabel había huido del lugar, Farlan e Hitch ayudaban a encontrarla y jean y Armin estaba viendo lo del juicio, mi padre me dijo que en un par de semanas podría regresar a el colegio, pero que tenía que guardar reposo.

Mikasa y Levi, me visitaron diario.

Casi un mes después dieron con el paradero de Isabel, en el juicio mostraron lo que encontraron en si casa, había ciento de fotos de Levi y mías, era escalofriante, la mandaron a un hospital psiquiátrico.

-Te matare, Eren Jeager, Saldré de ahí y te matare- repetía mientras en sus ojos relejaba maldad pura, el resto del año paso sin preocupaciones, a finales de preparatoria Levi desapareció sin decirle nada a nadie, incluso Mikasa estaba sorprendida, yo estaba bastante triste.

Fui a casa de Levi, su madre me dijo que había ido a estudiar la universidad a Francia, y me había dejado una carta, el sobre era color azul crema, y estaba escrito en letra cursiva, así que fui con Mikasa a que me lo leyera:

24 de junio de 2016, New York, .

Eren:

Lamento haberme ido sin decir nada, pero era la mejor opción, sé que soy la fuente de todos tus problemas, en palabras de tus padre "sería mejor si no me hubieras conocido", yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, así que sigue tu vida, sal con una chica bonita, como Historia de la clase 4, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti y forma una familia, olvídate de mí porque yo me olvidare de ti, será mejor que esto quede como una mala experiencia de la juventud, es verdad que me diste muy buenos momentos, y que yo también te los di, pero dejémoslo en el pasado, no te deprimas por esto y sigue tu meta de ser un doctor, si la vida nos quiere juntos quizá en algunos años, nos encontremos de nuevo y podamos reír juntos por nuestras estupideces de adolescentes, dile a Mikasa que la quiero y que espero que me visite en algún momento, y despídeme de Jean, Armin y Farlan, de Annie no porque me cae mal, :v

Espero que tu vida sea buena, Levi Ackerman.

Mikasa me miro con cara sorprendida, esperaba mi reacción, yo simplemente no sabía qué hacer, llorar, gritar, reír así que hice todas al mismo tiempo, seguro era horrible verme, ella le miro con detenimiento la carta.

-Mira- me dijo mostrando me el papel- la tinta esta corrida, el marica de Levi seguro lloraba mientras escribía esto.

Miro la carta, tenía razón esta manchada, a él también le dolía.

-Está bien -ella acaricio mi cabeza- él te quería, trato de hacer lo mejor para ambos, tómate tu tiempo, para superarlo.

Algunos Años después…

Había quedado con Mikasa para ayudarla a elegir el vestido de su boda, nos veríamos en un café cerca de su departamento a las 09:30, llegue un poco más temprano, al entrar lo primero que me recibió de golpe fue el penetrante olor a dulce, Mikasa estaba en una mesa al fondo, una persona estaba frente a ella, era un hombre y llevaba una gorra, al acercarme más oí su conversación.

-ya te dije que sí, dile a la rubia que escoja los anillos, me has traído desde parís solo para quitarme dinero.

-por favor, dinero es lo que te sobra "Rivaelle"

\- sí, pero eso no significa que te voy a pagar tu caprichito, pudiste tener una boda sencilla, pero no la quieres por todo lo alto, y quien va a pagar los anillos, yo, y quien es el padrino de luna de miel, yo.

-Armin es padrino de pastel Y Jean de lazo, tu como mi familia debías aportar algo

-Mi madre es madrina de Brindis y ¿Qué lógrate sacarle a Kenny?

-El pago el padre, la decoración de la iglesia y presto la casa de la playa

-¿En Miami?

-Claro

-No iré a ningún lugar, olvídate que yo y mi dinero estaremos ahí- el hombre se levanto

-Te dejare escribir mi historia con Annie, llevas años queriéndola, te daré permiso y te contare lo que quieras- el hombre volvió a centrase, me hacer que más a ellos.

-bien- pude oírlo sonreír

-Mikasa- La llame, ella me miro y su acompañante también, era él está más pálido usaba un huesera color negro y pantalones de mezclilla, la gorra plana tapada casi toda su cara, me miro, lo mire, mi vista se puso borrosa.

-¿Eren?- dijo entre sorprendido y molesto

-¡No eres más que un maldito egoísta e imbécil!- las palabras salieron solas- como te atreves, te fuiste como si nada, sin decirle a nadie y me pediste que te olvidara, sabes cuánto llevo llorando por ti, estúpido.

Comienzo a llorar, y ya no se entendía lo que decía, Levi parecía arrepentido, se sacó la gorra y pude ver su cabello, era largo y estaba atado con una liga, estaba casi de mi estatura, me toma abraza y de pide que me calle.

-Demonios, deja de gritar coño- me dice- veo que recuerdas la carta, ya pasado un tiempo

-¡han sido 7 putos años!- le grite

-¿Estas con alguien?

-No

-Yo tampoco, si el destino nos quiere juntos es ahora o nunca- me dice, aun abrazándome- así que deja de llorar castaño marica.

-que romántico- Mikasa nos mira- yo quería que se reencontraran en mi boda, pero has llegado más temprano y Levi se ha ido tarde, creo que podemos ver lo del vestido mañana y lo del anillo también- ella se levanta y va a pagar la cuenta- tiene mucho de qué hablar.

-Entonces- el me mira se ha vuelto a sentar me pide que me siente su lado- ¿Qué tal?

-Yo…- no sé qué decir me miro las manos.

-Eh estado viviendo es parís los últimos años, empecé la carrera de arquitectura pero la deje no era lo mío, publique mi primer libro y tuvo una gran aceptación, ahora soy escritor ¿Conoces a Rivaelle? y que has hecho.

-Soy doctor residente en el hospital de mi padre, solo eso, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-ya te lo había dicho, Eren tu… ¿aún me quieres?

-yo…- lo pienso aun lo quiero, por supuesto que aún lo quiero, nunca deje de quererlo, estuve con otras personas pero siempre pensé en el- Acaso, eres retraso, si no te quisiera crees que estaría aquí llorando como un idiota

-Yo también te quiero, a pesar de haberme excluido del mundo todo este tiempo mi amor no desapareció, cuando Mikasa me dijo que se casaba, pensé, si el novio es Eren interrumpiré esa boda diciendo: "Yo me opongo a ese matrimonio porque amo a el novio", incluso había pensado en llevar un vestido de novia y todo- dijo mirándome a los ojos después puso su mano sobre la mía- Eren, regresare a américa y nosotros empezaremos de nuevo, porque el destino fue el que nos unió de nuevo aquí.

-El destino y Mikasa- dije algo sonrojado, el sonrió…

-Levi, me voy tengo el primero hoy regresare antes de la cena, la señora Edwards cocinara, no te acerques a la cocina, te lo ruego- unos meses después de la boda de Mikasa, Levi y yo comenzamos a vivir juntos, el aún no se acostumbra a los cambios de horarios, compramos una casa en un barrio familiar a las afueras de la gran manzana, nuestra vida es tranquila, sigo trabajando en el hospital porque esa es mi vocación, Levi insiste en que no debo trabajar, pero me gusta hacerlo, el sigue escribiendo libros. Se quita la sabana de encima y se sienta en la cama, está totalmente despeinado- te eh dicho que no te duermas con el cabello húmedo-toma mi rostro en sus manos y me dio un suave beso, ¿valió la pena espera? Lo valió, él está aquí conmigo y no se ira jamás…

"El batir de las alas de una mariposa hoy puede causar un tornado mañana", si Jean no hubiese tirado mis libros el primer día de preparatoria yo no estaría aquí totalmente enamorado de este hombre.


End file.
